star_wars_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
"Luke! Take these two over to the garage will you, I want them cleaned up before dinner. But I was going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters! You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done." - Uncle Owen to Luke Born 19 BBY'''BBY is a term for Before the battle of Yavin. Which is usualy used to tell the year something took place, within the Star Wars universe. on the asteroid field of Polis Massa shortly after order 66. His mother '''Padmé Amidala died due to injuries she had endured before her arrival at the asteroid of Polis Massa. Obi Wan Kenobi decided to take Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker and hide them, to keep them safe and hidden from their evil father Darth Vader (formerly known as Anakin Skywalker). Obi Wan Kenobi decided to travel with Luke Skywalker to the planet of Tatooine where he gave him over to Owen Lars '''who were the stepbrother of Anakin Skywalker'. Luke Skywalker grew up on Tatooine as a moisture farmer. Unknowing of his origins, living with his uncle Owen Lars. One day he buys the droids '''R2-D2' and C3PO from the Jawas. Luke discovers a message hiden in R2-D2. The message is from Leia who has been captired by the empire. Luke decides to go to Obi-Wan Kenobi and ask about what it could mean, Luke learns that Ben once was a Jedi and fought in the Clone Wars. That he knew his father. Obi-wan also hands over Anakin's old lightsaber that he used during the clone wars, to Luke Skywalker. Luke comes across the famous smuggler Han Solo in the Cantina of tatooine. They gets ambushed by Stormtroopers that are looking for them, which leads to them leaving the planet with Hans star ship "The Millennium Falcon". They get captured by the Death Star's tractor beam. On the Death Star Luke, Chewie, Han, Obi-Wan, C3PO and R2 manages to rescue Leia Skywalker, by wearing stormtrooper armor as disguise. On their way out Luke winesses Obi-Wan's death. Killed by Darth Vader, Wich leads him to join the rebellion against the evil Empire. Luke goes to degobah after the destruction of the rebel base on hoth, where he once again had a close encounter with Darth Vader. Luke goes to degobah to seek the guidence of the vise former Jedi Master "Yoda". Luke trains in the ways of the jedi but ends up leaving before his training was complete to save his friends. Luke fights Vader on Cloud city, losing a hand and his lightsaber. Before being saved by his friends on the Falcon Luke has been told that Vader is his father, by Vader himself. After Luke decided to finish his training he chose to surrender himself over to Darth Vader, leading him to the throne room where he for the first time meet the Emperor, Darth Sidious. Luke Skywalker almost dies to the hands of the emperors force lightning, but Vader chose to interfere and kills the emperor by throwing him into the Death Stars core. Luke took Vader to a imperial shuttle to leave the Death Star before it was destroyed, due to the rebells attack on the base. Vader dies in the hands of his son coming back to the light once again. After the end of the Empire and the destruction of the 2nd death star Luke Skywalker disappears to found a new Jedi academy to train new Jedi for the safety of the galaxy. Luke comes back to find his temple in flames. Luke decides to go into exile and goes to a distant planet and leaves no trace but a map, which he gives to Lor San Tekka and R2-D2. He is later found by Rey that hands over the saber (Lukes and Anakins before that) to Luke Skywalker. It's later discovered that Luke has been studying the teachings of the old republic and the ways of the grey path. A path yet not explored in any of the Star Wars movies, you can hear Luke say in the new episode 8 Trailer "It's time for the Jedi to end" leading many to speculate that he might have found a new way that is neither light or dark, but in the middle. A grey jedi. Sources Star Wars Revenge of the Sith - Movie Star Wars Rebels - Series Star Wars A New Hope - Movie Star Wars The Empire Strikes back - Movie Star Wars Return Of The Jedi - MovieCategory:A new hope Category:The Empire Strikes Back Category:Return of the jedi Category:The Force Awakens Category:Chracter Category:Character